Eventually
by x3addicted
Summary: Maybe it’s because they need just a little more time than four years and one night to get over Geum Jan Di and Goo Jun Pyo. Or maybe it’s because of inevitable fate that Yoon Ji Hoo and Ha Jae Kyung would be drawn together eventually.
1. Since

--

It's been four years since he's last seen her.

But they were never really close to start with, anyway.

Still, she's back and she hasn't changed from the bubbly, effervescent girl he kne-_was acquainted _to back then.

Her hair's a bit longer, and her eyes sparkle a little less brighter, but she's still the same.

_She's still Ha Jae Kyung._

--

The maids speak of a handsome prince in white and she knows- _at least, she's pretty sure_- it's him.

But they were never really close to start with, anyway.

He's wearing dorky reading glasses and a starched doctor's coat and he's _still_ reading.

She always kne-_thought_ he was a closet geek.

_He's still Yoon Ji Hoo._

--

It's an unusual place for two friends-_acquaintances_-**strangers **to meet again.

He blinks slowly, a trademark for the white prince of F4 that still makes her snort in laughter, before a knowing chuckle slips out.

"Let me guess, Geum Jan Di dragged you back all the way from New York, just to attend her wedding"

His rich, mellow voice sends shivers down her spine, and Jae Kyung doesn't know why. She shakes it off, throwing Ji Hoo an easy (_fake_) smile.

"Bridesmaid, actually. You?"

"Best man"

"…Ironic, isn't it?"

"Tell me about it"

--

It's like the universe decided to play a cruel trick on them.

As if on cue, a giddy Jan Di and an equally lovesick Jun Pyo waltz into the conference room of in his mansion, practically joined at the hip. Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung ignore the burning bitterness they taste at the back of their throats as they congratulate the newly-engaged couple.

_It could've(_should've) _been them._

But it isn't, so they watch the happy couple babble on about how _great_ it is that they're both here, and how _wonderful_ it is that they're both willing to be part of their wedding and Ji Hoo almost wants to throw up.

But he doesn't, because it's not _their_ (Jan Di and Jun Pyo have become one entity) fault he can't make anyone he loves stay by his side.

_It isn't his, either. _

Acceptance has never been Ji Hoo's strong point.

Jae Kyung almost snorts at the irony-_oh, the fucking irony_- of the situation.

Wedding chapels, bridesmaid dresses and the man she loves-_loved_; doesn't this sound familiar?

It's like she's never left Seoul.

She's not bitter, of course. Or jealous. Or even _goddamn-pissed-off_. If she was, she wouldn't have come back.

Besides, it wouldn't have been fair to leave Ji Hoo to deal with all of this (_this_ as in the overwhelming not-your-happiness) alone.

_They say misery loves company_.

--

They stand next to each other in front of the Goo Mansion, waiting for their respective rides. The tortur-_wedding planning_ has finally ended.

There's only one week to go until the real thing.

Ji Hoo throws Jae Kyung a crooked smile, his dark eyes squinting as if seeing her for the first time. Jae Kyung laughs at the sight, her clear voice piercing through the heavy silence (_and their heavy hearts_).

"What?"

"…You look well"

"…You do too"

He snorts, the most unrefined thing she's ever seen him do.

"I look better than I feel"

"…Me too"

It's the second time in four years they've come to a mutual understanding.

_But neither of them admits to remembering the moment at the Jeju Island racecourse._

--

Oh God, it's _happening_.

She's standing beside Jan Di as she recites her vows, her eyes shining with happiness as she stares at the man they both love.

_Loved._

Jae Kyung has to keep reminding herself of that.

And yet, as the "wedding of the century" (Chairwoman Kang pulled some strings in the media department) goes on, all Jae Kyung wants to do is shoot Jan Di in the head and take her place beside Jun Pyo.

She's a horrible bridesmaid.

Her jaws aching from smiling too much, Jae Kyung sneaks a glance at the man beside Jun Pyo.

Ji Hoo looks like he could strangle his best friend.

She suddenly doesn't feel that bad anymore.

--

The reception is loud and raucous, filled with laughter and bottles of soju, just the way Jan Di wanted it. It's a little too 'commoner' for Chairwoman Kang's taste, but Jun Pyo is a pussywhipped coward when it comes to confronting Jan Di about anything, much less their wedding reception.

Ji Hoo leans coolly against a wall, a glass of white wine in his hand, away from the crowd.

_He's always been the outsider._

It's over. It's finally, _officially _over. He's almost glad. He glances around to see if anyone notices he's the practically only one that isn't entirely happy about being here (Jun Pyo's mother doesn't count).

Ji Hoo doesn't expect the newlywed couple in the middle of the ballroom slow-dancing to realise he's not participating in the festivities. He's not even surprised to see Ga Eul and Yi Jeong pressed up against each other on the dance floor, practically dry-humping.

The only thing he's slightly shocked about is Woo Bin and Yumi making out on a nearby chair.

He chuckles almost bitterly, sipping his wine. It's like F4 in high school all over again. Jun Pyo has Jan Di, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin have their many, _many_ girls (okay, maybe not Yi Jeong anymore) and Ji Hoo has no one.

_It's always been that way, and he doesn't think it'll ever change._

So Ji Hoo pretends he doesn't feel Jae Kyung's smoldering gaze on him.

Or the way his breath hitches when he realizes he's been the one staring at her.

--

It's nearly two am, and there's barely any people left at the Goo-Geum wedding reception. The main couple left hours ago, claiming they were 'tired'. Woo Bin and Yumi have disappeared with another girl (Ginger, Ji Hoo thought she looked familiar), probably back to his place for their own little party. Yi Jeong sweeps a squealing Ga Eul off her feet, bidding him a quick goodnight before racing off back to his studio.

He's alone, yet again. And to think he's already finished the bottle of white wine he stole from the kitchen.

"Still here, Ji Hoo-ah? I thought you would've been at home playing your violin or guitar or harmonica by now"

Her playful voice pierces through the Shinwha ballroom like they were the only people left in the place. Ji Hoo glances around, blinking sleepily.

Oh, wait- they were.

Jae Kyung feels a grin tug on the corner of her lips as she watches at the handsome prince in front of her. She's been watching him all day.

She watches him as he stands beside his best friend, letting him marry the woman he loves.

She watches him break into a charming smile for the crowd as he delivers his best man speech, pretending that it didn't hurt him.

She watches him as he quietly backs into a corner, closing himself off from the crowd, off from the world, like he always did when everything just got too much.

_She can't stop watching him_.

Ji Hoo notices her intense stare. He raises his eyebrow, almost daring her to look away in embarrassment. Jae Kyung simply laughs. She leans beside his spot on the wall, a thoughtful sigh escaping her lips.

"It's finally_ over_. Do you feel it too, Ji Hoo-ah? That's there's no longer any hope, any chance of something ever happening _ever_? It's like I can finally move on, without ever having to regret letting Jun go because _it just wasn't meant to be_. And it wasn't. I don't have to think about what could've been or what should've been because it's _over_."

He's staring at her with something akin to amazement. She plows on.

"It's going to take some time, of course, but I'm sure I can pull through this. In fact, it didn't even hurt that much when Jan Di called to tell me about the engagement. It's going to be okay. _I'm _going to be okay"

Ji Hoo is utterly and irrevocably in awe of the girl beside him. Jae Kyung represents everything he wishes he could've been four years ago; strong and willing enough to pick up the pieces even when everything is lost.

Something inside his heart swells, like a heavy weight has just been lifted off it and he can finally feel it beating again.

Jae Kyung turns to face him, a wry smile on her porcelain face. She almost catches herself at the umpteenth sight of his blindingly perfect features.

"What about you, Ji Hoo-ah? Are you still going to be hung up on Jan Di dongsaeng, or are you going to grow a pair and take it like a man?"

Ji Hoo laughs. It's his first genuine laugh around someone that _isn't _Jan Di. But that doesn't mean anything, of course. Jae Kyung grins, her dark eyes sparkling.

"I think we're making progress"

Ji Hoo can't help but agree.

--

She doesn't know how it happens, why it happens or even if it really is happening at all.

All she can feel is Ji Hoo's lips pressed up against hers and their bodies pulled flush together. His hands are slipping between her every nook and cranny, and she can't help but moan and pull him even closer.

Maybe it's because they both just needed to feel _something._

Maybe it's because they need just a little more time than four years and one night to get over Geum Jan Di and Goo Jun Pyo.

Or maybe it's because of inevitable fate that Yoon Ji Hoo and Ha Jae Kyung would be drawn together _eventually_.

Whatever it is, Jae Kyung doesn't care, because it_ burns_ wherever he touches and they just need to find a bed or a flat surface, _right now_.

--


	2. Change

--

She wakes up to the feel of a cool sheet draped over her bare torso.

Jae Kyung blinks the sleep out of her eyes, her entire body delightfully sore. She glances lazily around her hotel room. The furniture is askew, as if they had been knocked around and the sheets look like they've gone through better days. A wry smile plays on her lips.

Jae Kyung is tempted to fumble through the sheets, in search of him.

But she doesn't expect to find anyone lying beside her.

But what she also doesn't expect a hotel breakfast to be ordered and a note lying beside it.

_We should talk soon._

--

Ji Hoo rubs his temples delicately and wonders if he's just asking for disaster. The sun is shining too brightly for his taste and every sound the simpering waitress is making is driving a nail inside his head. He's almost about to kick the girl before a clear, now-very-familiar voice pierces through the café (and his hangover).

"I think he'd like you to shut up now"

He doesn't know whether to be thankful or mortified.

Jae Kyung settles down beside him, a smirk playing on her lips as the waitress huffs, flouncing off.

"Oh, and a cappuccino would be lovely, thank you!" she calls out, laughter evident in her tone.

Ji Hoo almost laughs at her almost-rude behavior, before spying red marks on her neck.

Red marks that _he_ made.

He clears his throat awkwardly as memories he's not sure he wants to forget flood back. Jae Kyung watches him with detached amusement.

"You wanted to talk?" she prompts, leaning back coolly as the disgruntled waitress places her cappuccino in front of her.

Ji Hoo throws her a crooked smile, before decidedly pushing aside his conservative nature. He was always the one holding back. _It's about time he took a risk._

"Actually, yes. I just wanted to know…what exactly does a night of mind-blowingly hot sex mean to you?"

Jae Kyung splutters on her coffee. She stares at Ji Hoo in amazement. It's the dirtiest thing he's ever said in public.

_And she likes it._

Ji Hoo grins devilishly, something she can't deny suits him _very _well. Jae Kyung raises an eyebrow, recovering from her initial shock. Her face pinks from the burning memories of last night, but she smoothes it over with a dignified sip. _Two can play at this game_.

"Well…" she starts, a smirk quirking on her lips. "I've have better"

Oh, _burn_. Ji Hoo laughs out loud, a sound Jae Kyung is still not used to hearing from him. His eyes crinkle at the corners and his nose scrunches up, and for a moment she can't breathe. Ji Hoo smiles softly, before realising that this isn't the person he usually treats so gently. He coughs again.

"Jae Kyung…what _does _it mean to you?" he asks with all seriousness.

The café suddenly seems a lot smaller. Jae Kyung swallows, her eyes darting everywhere but the man in front of her. She doesn't know, _she honestly doesn't know_. All she knows is that she would give anything to have him touch her like _that_ again.

But she's not going to tell him that.

Ji Hoo waits patiently, ignoring the erratic beating of his heart. He's not sure of what he wants to hear from her. He's not Woo Bin, who would easily forget something like this and move on. He's not Jun Pyo, who would take this so earnestly and so passionately that it would scare even Jan Di.

He's just Ji Hoo, who would simply wait until someone else figured it out for him. And maybe even then it was too late.

Jae Kyung offers him a small smile. She doesn't know exactly what she's going to say, but something inside of her just wants to keep him around.

"I-I'm not sure, Ji Hoo-ah. It's not like I do this very often. But…I'm not going to deny that it _was _good. Mind-blowingly hot, as you put it. It was fun and I haven't felt so _alive_ in so long. But it's not like I'm completely over Jun, and I know you haven't moved on from Jan Di yet. So… I guess this was-"

"A one night stand?" Ji Hoo finishes her sentence, an unreadable expression flitting over his handsome face.

"…Maybe" she shrugs weakly.

He looks at her in confusion, his brow furrowing.

"Maybe?"

Her face flushes. She knew she shouldn't have thought about it in the first place! Ji Hoo feels a grin tug on the corner of his lips as he watches her bite her lip, looking away in embarrassment.

"Tell me what you're thinking about" he prompts gently.

He doesn't know why he wants to know.

She drains the last of her coffee, summoning up all of her confidence (which is quite a lot). _She knows it won't turn out well in the end, but she doesn't care._ Jae Kyung's eyes pierce into his, the plain intensity of them making him shiver.

"Let's do it again"

Now it's his turn to spit out his drink.

--

They lie in the same bed they fell in just mere hours ago, breathing hard. Their clothes are strewn all over the room, but neither care. Ji Hoo runs a hand through his hair as he watches Jae Kyung's chest rise and fall.

"This is so wrong" he whispers into her hair.

_Then why does it feel so right?_

Jae Kyung smirks as her hands lazily draws patterns on his chest.

"Then why are you still here?"

He captures her lips in another searing kiss.

--

"_Friends?"_

"…_Acquaintances"_

"_With benefits"_

She doesn't remember the rest of the conversation as his lips trail down her body.

--

It was almost routine by now.

They would meet inconspicuously, usually at his empty (_Grandfather never made any promises to stay by his side_) house. Jae Kyung would rip his clothes off and they would fuck like nothing else mattered.

Then they would meet their respective (now mutual) friends and pretend like nothing else happened.

Ji Hoo likes to think he can keep his emotions separated from the sex.

--

His friends notice the change.

"Hey, don't you think Ji Hoo been acting a little strange lately?" Yi Jeong whispers conspiratorially.

F4 is hanging out together for the first time in weeks. They're no longer boys, and life keeps them busy at times, but they'll always be filthy rich chaebols who can fob off their work to hang out with their friends.

Woo Bin cocks his head as he stares at Ji Hoo texting furiously away on the F4 lounge.

"He _is _smiling a lot more than usual" he observes, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"He even laughed at my joke today!" Jun Pyo pipes in, running a hand through his curly hair.

"But nobody laughs at your jokes!"

"Exactl-hey!"

They pause in thought, wondering what was the reason behind Ji Hoo's behaviour. Jun Pyo is tempted to call Jan Di for help.

"I bet it's a girl. It's _always_ a girl that changes our Yoon Ji Hoo" Yi Jeong looks almost philosophical.

Jun Pyo and Woo Bin nod feverishly in agreement.

"Do you think she's hot?"

"She's probably some Parisian art snob, like a painter or violinist"

"That would make sense. They'd do it to classical music"

"Nah, she's got to be some kind Eurasian gymnast. Swedish-Japanese. Swedanese"

"Ooh, sounds flexible"

"…You know I can hear you guys"

F3 jump simultaneously, startled. They have the decency to look guilty about talking behind his back. Ji Hoo good-naturedly rolls his eyes. Woo Bin's jaw drops at his casual attitude.

"Okay, who _is _this girl? And what has she done to make you so _awesome_?"

Jun Pyo is tactless as usual. Ji Hoo hides a smirk and blinks innocently.

"Aren't I awesome usually?"

F3 shake their heads in unison. Ji Hoo simply smiles mysteriously. Yi Jeong raises his eyebrows suspiciously.

"I bet he got laid, too"

--

Ga Eul nudges Jan Di.

"_Look_ at her" she exclaims almost incredulously.

Jae Kyung is busily smiling to herself as she practically skips around the high-end boutique. She picks up a pair of $5000 Christian Louboutin thigh-high boots, inspects it briefly, before throwing it to the shop assistant to put it on her credit card (Jan Di looks scandalized even though she's married to the richest man in Korea).

"Is she _singing_?"

Ga Eul nods gravely.

"And it's 'Nobody' too! Who even listens to Wonder Girls these days?"

"What's _wrong_ with her?"

"…It's got to be a guy. It's_ always_ a guy"

"Do you think we know him?"

"Jan Di, the only guys we know are F4. Jun Pyo sunbae is your husband, and Jeong-Jeong is mine. The only people left are Woo Bin and Ji Hoo, and I don't think she even _likes_ them"

"…Jeong-Jeong? Is that what you call Yi Jeong-sunbae in bed?"

"Actually, ye- hey! We're supposed to be talking about Jae Kyung and her mystery boyfriend!"

"Oh…right"

"…Do you think he's hot?"

"Knowing Jae Kyung unnie, _hell yeah_"

"Tell me, tell me, te-te-te-tell me" Jae Kyung sing-songs another Wonder Girls' hit as she breezes past them with an armload of shopping bags.

Ga Eul and Jan Di jump, before grinning guiltily. Jae Kyung laughs, her eyes twinkle mysteriously. Jan Di nudges Jae Kyung, her voice laden with curiosity.

"Unnie… _do _you have a boyfriend?"

Jae Kyung looks thoughtful.

"That depends…what exactly does a boyfriend do?"

Ga Eul's face splits into a wide grin as she begins to list 'good boyfriend qualities'.

"He makes you smile and laugh, he holds you whenever you want him to and he'll always say the things you want to hear"

The memory of Ji Hoo whispering sweet nothings in her ear as they fall into bed flashes in front of her eyes.

Jae Kyung pretends her heart isn't racing.

--

He wakes up to the sound of a strumming guitar.

Ji Hoo rubs his eyes sleepily, glancing at the clock. It's four-thirty in the morning. Ruffling his coppery hair, he slowly pads out to find the source of the sound.

Jae Kyung is sitting cross-legged on his living-room floor, wearing nothing but his best white shirt and fingering the strings of his favourite guitar. She looks up, a gentle smile flitting over her porcelain face.

For a moment he can't breathe.

"Hi" he croaks out, his voice riddled with sleep and something else he can't decipher this early in the morning.

Jae Kyung laughs, her eyes crinkling at the corners. It's the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

"Didn't think I'd still be here, did you?" she asks teasingly.

Ji Hoo settles himself beside her, his head resting against the leather lounge.

"No. But you never do what people want you to do, anyway"

She laughs again, because it's true and they both know it. They sit in a companionable silence, before Jae Kyung begins to strum his guitar again. Ji Hoo watches her with an unreadable expression. Without even realising, his hand clasps over hers. Jae Kyung stares at him in surprise as Ji Hoo gently fixes her grip, before prompting her to play the chord again.

It makes a perfect note.

She can't do this anymore. She's not going to pretend that _this _doesn't affect her. She's never been good at hiding her feelings (take four years ago as an example) and she'll always wear her heart on her sleeve, no matter how dangerous it is. That's just how Ha Jae Kyung is, and she wonders whether he'll take it or leave it.

"Ji Hoo-ah…"

Ji Hoo is taken aback by the sincerity of her dark eyes.

"I think I'm falling for you"

--


	3. Eventually

--

It doesn't hit him straight away.

Actually, it doesn't hit him for a while.

He's still sitting on the floor, his dark eyes glazed over and his head hanging down as if in thought. The first rays of sunlight hit his face like he's had some kind of grand epiphany. _But he hasn't_. He's not exactly sure what he's supposed to think or feel.

_So he doesn't think or feel_ _at all. _

She's left hours ago, hurt and on the verge of tears at his reaction, or lack thereof.

He didn't even make an attempt to stop her.

He simply sat there, listening to his (_ex?_)lover pull on her clothes and stifle her sobs. The slam of the door (_and the pain in her eyes_) nearly made him jump. But he still hadn't moved an inch.

The sun warms his face as he begins to shift from his spot. He glances at his guitar beside him, and something inside of him just _aches_.

Ji Hoo wonders how Jun Pyo could stand to hurt someone so badly and not feel anything _at all_.

Especially someone like Jae Kyung.

--

She feels like she's never left.

She's still falling apart because of a member of F4 (_this time it's the douche with a violin, not the brat with curly hair_) and she still doesn't know what to do about it.

Four years ago Jae Kyung promised she would never do this to herself again, and swears if she does, she'll throw herself off Namsan Tower.

_But she's never been one for the rules._

So Jae Kyung does what any self-respectable female would do in her place.

She runs away before he can break her anymore.

--

He's never been a Yi Jeong, but a glass of scotch at ten in the morning doesn't sound so bad right now.

He found one of her earrings on his bed, forgotten in her rush to leave the house (_him_). He's twirling it slowly around in the palm of his hand, his eyes staring intently at it as if it held all the answers. It catches in the light and sparkles, almost blinding him.

_Like the way she does._

And it hits him (_finally_).

He's completely and irrevocably in love with her.

Ji Hoo almost scoffs at the irony. Four years ago, he didn't even _like _her. Two months ago, they were fuck buddies because the people they loved were taken (by each other).

Now, he can't breathe without her.

It wasn't like he fell in love with her at first sight (_or first fuck_). It crept up on him, waiting until he let his guard down, before latching on giddily (_Jun Pyo called her Monkey with reason_) and decided it wasn't going to let go. It waited until he no longer fell asleep to the image of Jan Di, but to the sound of her even breathing as they lay entangled on his bed. It waited until he didn't imagine Jan Di cooking him breakfast anymore, but to the peals of her laughter as she beat him awake with a pillow.

_It waited and waited, until he finally noticed it._

Hopefully he wasn't too late.

--

Jan Di has never seen him like this before.

His usually blank eyes are darting frantically, his clothes are disheveled (_a first for Ji Hoo sunbae_, she notes) and he looks like he's about to burst.

"…Sunbae? What's wrong?"

She's almost afraid of the answer.

Ji Hoo blinks, the urgency in his eyes ebbing away as he catches sight of a content Jan Di. _She's happy with Jun Pyo_. He never could her smile like his best friend did.

_Now he knows that's a good thing, because he's got someone else he wants to make happy._

"Do you…do you know where Jae Kyung is?"

An unreadable expression flitters over Jan Di's smooth face.

"Jae Kyung? Why, sunbae?" she asks innocently.

Ji Hoo looks uncomfortable. He stares at the palatial floor of the Goo mansion like it's most interesting thing in the world (fair enough, Jan Di was mesmerized when she first came in).

"I…I just need to talk to her. She's not answering any of my calls and I can't find her _anywhere_, not even with Woo Bin's help"

Jan Di furrows her brow in confusion.

"But you _never _talk to Jae Kyung. I didn't know even know you had each other's numbers! What do you need to talk to her about? Is it important?"

Her prying questions are beginning to unnerve him. _How was her plain nosiness ever attractive to him?_ Ji Hoo throws his hands up in the air in frustration. His eyes are blazing.

"If you didn't know where she is, then why didn't you just tell me?" he snaps angrily.

_It's the first time he's ever gone off at her_.

Ji Hoo is nearly out the door when Jan Di's clear voice rings out in the mansion's hallway.

"You're in love with her, aren't you sunbae?"

He freezes, unsure of how to respond. Jan Di laughs, a small, knowing smile playing on her lips.

"Don't even thinking about denying it. I _know _you do. And I know she's completely, head-over-heels in love with you too"

Ji Hoo whirls around, incredulous. _How did she-_

"How did I know?" Jan Di laughs again. "_You_ might not be the easiest person to read, but Jae Kyung is. And the fact that you two always seem to turn up at the same time every time we went out is a little too coincidental, don't you think?"

Ji Hoo stares at Jan Di in awe. And they thought they were doing a pretty good job at hiding it from their friends! She rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

"Sunbae, I'm not stupid"

Ji Hoo chooses not to comment. Jan Di smiles softly.

"It's about time Ji Hoo-sunbae found someone. You should tell Jae Kyung you love her, you know. I think she'd like to hear that" she says this all very lightly, but she know Ji Hoo will understand.

_He always understands._

--

Jae Kyung sips her coffee tiredly as she watches hustle and bustle of Seoul Airport. Her eyes look little less 'I've-just-been-rejected-by-the-most-beautiful-man-in-Korea' and little more 'it-was-just-a-late-night-out' than before. Chen is standing beside her and her Louis Vuitton suitcases, watching their surroundings warily. Her ticket to New York is firmly clasped in her hand as she wills herself not to look around for anyone.

_For him_.

Jae Kyung inwardly berates herself. That wasn't part of her 'get-over-the-best-thing-that's-ever-happened-to-you' plan. It was simple enough; leave Korea and never think about him again.

She fails miserably at the latter.

_God_, why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Ji Hoo had made it perfectly clear he didn't want anything to do with her, and yet here she was wondering how everything could've, would've, _should've _turned out if he had just said _yes._

"Jae Kyung!"

Now she's even hearing his voice everywhere! _Jae Kyung, you're pathetic._

"Ha Jae Kyung!"

Her dark eyes widen. _That wasn't her imagination._ Her heart leaps to her throat as her fairytale ending flashes in front of her eyes.

Her prince is standing before her, looking at her like she's his sun and he doesn't mind being blinded by her.

He's breathing hard, like he's run all the way from his house to the airport, and his tousled hair reminds of her of all the time she's run her hands in his hair. His eyes are sparkling and he's got a smile that makes her knees buckle, _and she's sitting down_.

Jae Kyung feels like she's dreaming, because things like these only happen on dramas.

"Hi"

The husky undertone in his voice makes her shiver. She feels her lips curl into a smile.

"Hi"

He looks shy, like he doesn't know what to say or how to say it, and it's the most adorable thing she's even seen (_including Ji Hoo, a stethoscope and nothing else_). Jae Kyung ignores the boarding call for her plane as she watches the man in front of her. _If her dream fairytale was going the way she wanted it to, this would be the part where-_

"I love you!"

_-he confesses._

Ji Hoo flushes a bright red as Jae Kyung sits in front of him, speechless. He was terrified he was going to lose her just when he had it all figured out. Jan Di completely freaked him out when she told him Jae Kyung was going back to New York, and consequently made him run all the way to the airport, _just for her_.

He's never run for anyone before.

_But he doesn't mind running a marathon if it means Jae Kyung would be waiting for him at the finish line._

"I know it took me some time to realise it, but I _do_. But it's not like you made falling for you easy"

Jae Kyung opens her mouth to protests, but Ji Hoo plows on.

"You're stubborn and hard-headed. You're too loud in the morning and you're too loud when we're having sex. You always eat all my porridge and whenever I want to do work, you're always distracting me. You even make fun of my hair and my guitar! You tell jokes that aren't funny and you're too honest for your own good. You have don't have any idea how many things are wrong with you."

Jae Kyung is on the verge of tears. _This_ was how Ji Hoo loved someone? _Well, now she knows why Jan Di chose Jun Pyo. _She stands up, ready to lash out at the stupid man she fell in love with, when he pulls her into a searing kiss.

It's so _My Name is Kim Sam-Soon_ that she nearly swoons from the serendipity.

"…but I still love you" Ji Hoo whispers against her lips.

Jae Kyung's face splits into the widest grin he's ever seen. Her eyes are sparkling and he thinks nothing ever looked so beautiful. _He's pussywhipped already, but he doesn't care. _She pulls away from his grasp, still smiling.

Then she punches him in the stomach.

Ji Hoo doubles over, groaning in pain. He squints at her through teary eyes (though he would never admit to crying).

"What was that for?"

Jae Kyung places her hands on her hips.

"That was for making me eat six cartons of ice cream and watch 'Stairway to Heaven' all over again in an attempt to get over you"

Ji Hoo manages a crooked smile as he straightens up, the pain fading almost instantly. He steps in front of her, closing in on her personal space.

"Did it work?"

Jae Kyung simply rolls her eyes.

"_And this_-"

She's standing so close that he can even _see_ the spark in her eyes.

"_-is for making me fall for you all over again"_

There's an explosion of emotion as they kiss, most definitely not for the last time. Passers-by are whooping, but neither care, because after everything they had been through, with unrequited loves and messed-up weddings and what not, _they found each other._

They finally found each other, and neither Yoon Ji Hoo or Ha Jae Kyung was going to let go.

--

"You may now kiss the bride"

The church bursts into applause as the groom dips the squealing bride, before kissing her fervently.

It made romantics squee and cynics roll their eyes (enviously).

Jae Kyung makes a face as Ga Eul and Yi Jeong continue to suck face in front of the crowd. Jan Di nudges her good-naturedly from her maid of honor position.

"Hey, that might be you and Ji Hoo-sunbae one day" she whispers teasingly.

Jae Kyung scoffs as the crowd begins to make their way out of the church, ready to move the wedding celebrations into the swanky hotel Yi Jeong picked. She's about to make a witty retort about Jun Pyo and unsatisfying marital sex when Ji Hoo slips his hand into hers and tugs her closer as they walk down the church aisle.

She's not going to deny the first thing that comes into her head isn't a white picket fence and children with bright smiles and a penchant for guitars.

--

F4 reunites in the dark corner of Yi Jeong's wedding reception. They're trying to look debonair and suave, but all they're really doing is hiding from their respective partners. Yi Jeong is tired of slow-dancing in the spotlight when all he wants to do is bail on his own party and ravish his new wife.

Said wife refuses to put out until she's finished partying like she _isn't _a married woman.

Jun Pyo downs his glass of champagne and reaches out for another. Jan Di being pregnant had kicked her hormones into overdrive, and as much as he loves her, he can't take anymore flying spin-kicks because he said something about her growing belly.

Woo Bin's just trying to avoid Min Ji. Why he brought her as a date to one of his best friends' wedding, he still doesn't know.

He thinks she drugged him, but F3 all know he's just got a fetish for crazy girls.

And Ji Hoo?

He was perfectly fine with his book in one hand and Jae Kyung in another, but his friends decided it was time for some male bonding and whisked him away.

"So when are you and Jae Kyung getting hitched?" Jun Pyo asks bluntly, breaking the comfortable silence.

Ji Hoo blinks slowly. His brow furrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Yi Jeong raises an eyebrow.

"Well, seeing that Jun Pyo and I are married, Woo Bin's about to be stalked by Min Ji-" Woo Bin makes a choked protest, but flushes red. "-and the fact that you two have been crazy for each other for _two years_, don't you think it's about time you and Jae Kyung got married?"

Ji Hoo opens his mouth to retort, before he catches sight of Jae Kyung across the room, laughing happily with Jan Di. She locks eyes with him, a soft smile gracing her porcelain face. His mother's necklace sparkles in the light, and he doesn't think anything could be more beautiful.

Ji Hoo feels his heart swell, and a crooked grin tugs on the corner of his lips.

"Eventually"

--


End file.
